La Légende du Prince Heero
by Calamithy
Summary: Oneshot, Fantasy, Humour, Romance, Action, Magie, Poesie. Le Prince Heero a bravé tous les dangers pour rencontrer sa Destinée. Son Deathtiné. Il est temps qu'il sauve son peuple. Pour ma petite M ! gros câlins


**Disclaimers: Shin Kidousenki Gundam Wing, personnages et produits dérivés appartiennent à Sunrise, Bandai, Sotsu Agency et aux parties associées.**

**Genre : Yaoi, UA, humour, romantisme, poésie, magie, univers féérique**

**Rating : T**

**Micis** **? A celles qui m'ont laissé un petit mot sur ma dernière fic, je vous réponds aujourd'hui.**

**Pour qui ? Pour ma petite M, Meanne 77 raisons de l'aimer de son petit nom. Cette délicate fleur des champs a porté à ma connaissance un livre de fantasy qui m'a inspiré au point d'écrire un petit oneshot. Je n'avais jamais écrit sur GW dans un univers de contes de fées. Maintenant c'est chose faite :) ¤ Gros câlins ¤**

J'écris à dose homéopathique en ce moment. Je suis contente de le faire vu que ni l'inspi ni le temps ne se commandent hélas. J'espère que ça durera !

* * *

**La légende du Prince Heero**

**-**

**Grotte des Découvertes, au milieu de la Terre, 14 mars 1400, 6h00 du matin**

-

Le Prince Heero Yuy, « le seul, l'unique », était enfin arrivé.

Il avait résisté aux sortilèges des fées maléfiques, combattu des trolls à mains nues, survécu aux flammes des dragons.

Il avait affronté tous les dangers, franchi tous les obstacles, seul, afin de rencontre Son Deathtiné.

Il était parvenu à la Grotte des Découvertes par son seul courage, sa détermination à toute épreuve, l'intime conviction que ses actions étaient justes.

Il eut une courte pensée pour son manque de tenue : sa tunique bleu roi était en lambeau. Son collant gris était déchiré sur son séant et ses longues bottes noires avaient pris la poussière et le sang de ses victimes.

Il observa son visage à travers la lame de son glaive sacré : sa chevelure brune et indomptable mériterait une bonne coupe, la blessure à son sourcil gauche avait laissé une cicatrice en forme de serre de faucon maltais et il avait une barbe des dix jours de supplices qu'il avait endurés.

Dix, pas un de plus, la prophétie l'avait assuré. Une prophétie ne mentait jamais.

-

_Le seul, l'unique formera un tout_

_Avec l'être de lumière_

_Celui qui ira jusqu'au bout_

_Pour délivrer le Prince des Enfers_

_Se verra accorder puissance et longévité pour l'éternité_

_Le seul, l'unique aura 10 aurores pour quérir son Or_

_Avant que la nuit ne le dévore_

-

Au début le Prince Heero n'était pas amoureux de son Deathtiné : celui-ci était son moyen le plus sûr d'assurer une alliance qui lui permettrait de sauver son peuple de l'extermination, un puissant Prince ensorcelé à sa naissance, enfermé depuis ses 18 ans, attendant la délivrance et offrant amour, armée et reconnaissance à son sauveur.

-

Mais au cours de ces 10 jours difficiles, inhumains, au cours de cette quête absolue, le Prince Heero avait développé des espoirs ainsi que de forts sentiments, des émotions intenses.

Dans les moments de doute, où il était à un cheveu soyeux de la mort, il s'était raccroché à son Deathtiné, à la perspective d'un monde meilleur pour tous, à sa mission.

A ce Destiné dont les conteurs murmuraient les louanges, dont les livres sacrés sublimaient la beauté, l'intelligence, la force.

-

Le Prince Heero était bien vivant là où tous les autres avaient échoué. Le Prince Heero n'était pas superstitieux, mais à force de braver la mort avec succès, il en vint à penser que son Deathtiné l'avait peut-être réellement choisi. En dehors de la Prophétie. C'était le sentiment d'avoir été élu qui l'avait peu à peu mis dans de meilleures dispositions vis-à-vis de son Prince.

-

Il renifla. Il sentait vraiment mauvais mais prendrait un bain plus tard.

Il inspira sans se respirer et pénétra la grotte.

Le Deathtin était en marche.

-

Il marcha dix bonnes minutes avec pour seule lumière le pommeau enchanté de son glaive.

Une voix lui murmurait par où aller. Une voix douce comme du miel d'acacia sacré. La même voix qui l'avait soutenu au moment où il pensait devenir fou.

C'était bien lui.

Il se dirigea vers cette voix qui s'amplifiait et s'amplifiait encore… jusqu'à devenir symphonique.

Le Prince Heero cessa de marcher. Et il le vit auréolé de lumière.

-

Le Prince Duo était une hymne à la nature, un défi pour les Hommes, une énigme pour les Dieux.

Il avait une chevelure immense, à l'aspect des longues fibres ligneuses brunes des noix de coco de son enfance.

Elle cascadait le long de son corps de nuage, nu, blanc, léger et vaporeux, un cumulus soyeux au milieu d'un ciel azur, caressé par un soleil espiègle.

-

Ses paupières étaient le fruit d'un amour saphique : elles avaient la forme d'une feuille de pomme de pin fraîchement tombée amoureuse de la gravité au point de venir baiser le sol qu'elle avait foulé.

-

Ses yeux étaient une parure florale et minérale ; les cils-pistils bruns flattaient des iris de violettes et de myosotis fraîchement coupés avec en leur centre, une délicate pupille de sardonyx antique et si expressive.

-

Le blanc était de la nacre sacrée d'Egypte et les larmes qui scintillaient, des perles de stalactite où se reflétait la lumière aveuglante qui avait précédé le désenchantement.

Sa bouche, mélodieuse, harmonieuse était des ailes de papillon qui s'ouvraient et se refermaient au rythme de ses sourires neigeux, comme la cime du Kilimandjaro.

-

La lumière extraordinaire diminua d'intensité et l'aura permit de voir le corps un peu plus en détail et pas seulement un ensemble éthéré.

Et le Prince Heero se rappela qu'il était hétéro.

-

Lorsqu'il laissa ses yeux glisser sur les épaules de marbre, les bras longs et agiles d'orang-outang tendus vers lui, le torse solide et glabre de tigre des neiges prêt à la guerre, les jambes musclées finement et véloces de gazelle albinos et le sexe de cheval, il n'eut qu'une seule réaction.

-

- Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah qu'ils meurent tous ! Je veux pas rester avec CA.

-

Et il repartit en courant, prenant les jambes à son cou.

-

Il était presque arrivé au dehors quand l'entrée de la grotte se referma.

Il se retrouva prit au piège.

La voix mélodieuse se coula sur sa nuque.

-

- Hmm… ça fait 200 ans que je suis enfermé… merci d'être venu me délivrer.

- …

- Je vais… t'honorer pour te remercier.

-

La glaive tomba à terre.

Le Prince Heero se promit, s'il s'en sortait vivant, de tuer de ses mains tous les conteurs et de faire un autodafé sur tous les livres-prophétie et autres niaiseries charmantes.

Ses fesses ne lui pardonneraient jamais.

-

- Hmm mon Prince… tu auras la vie éternelle et toute une armée pour défendre ta contrée qui devient ma contrée. Je ne suis pas rancunier.

-

Le Prince Heero s'évanouit et espéra un jour se transformer en bonobo.

-

_Et ils vécurent heureux et…_

_Euh._

_Et ils vécurent tout court._

-

-

**OWARI**

* * *

J'espère que ça vous aura plu surtout à toi ma petite M :p!

Evidemment, ce que Meanne m'a fait connaître était aussi humoristique qu'affligeant XDXDXD

Et le pire c'est que ce type a été publié il y a quelques années, Ron Miller. Il a écrit un bouquin où il faisait des descriptions tellement indigestes – de la superbe créature de la quête du Héros - que même Harlequin l'aurait renié.

Si vous voulez voir un extrait de la chose et que vous parlez anglais dites-le moi : je vous enverrais un lien vers pour accéder à l'extrait du livre incriminé.

A peluche'

Mithy ¤ Petite Pause écriture ¤


End file.
